That's How I Loved You
by thatonegreenpencil
Summary: He woke up one day, injured, and met the love of his life. WildSideShipping. For the 'Breaking Free Writing Contest'.


**A/N This is for Music Institution's contest! A pairing I don't really support, but wrote about it anyway. I present to you WildSideShipping! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures, or any of its characters.**

That's How I Loved You

Gold was flung back as the Swallow attacked him again. Gold swore as he dove to avoid the quick attack.

"What genius said that collecting Swallow eggs was a good research experience anyway?" Gold muttered under his breath.

"Swallow!" the bird pokemon crowed, reaching its talons for the boy.

Gold felt the sharp claw drive into his skin, releasing drops of blood. He flung around his arms wildly while the Swallow clawed his face.

He was forced to lay on the ground, unmoving, as it came in for the last attack.

"Toro! Flamethrower!"

"Swa!"

The figure that looked like some sort of girl (His eyes were starting to blur) reacted with amazing speed, knocking the Swallow down with a powerful kick.

And Gold blacked out.

* * *

><p>When he awoke, he heard the faint 'beep' sound of a microwave. Feeling dazed, he slowly lifted himself up. Gold flinched when the pain struck him. He fell back down with a thump.<p>

"Awake? I figured. You were moanin' in your sleep, ya know." Gold turned his head toward the accented voice.

The girl looked like she was about 13, with sharp fangs coming out of her mouth. She had on a normal shirt, pants, and a bandana. Beside her was a Blaziken holding a bowl of soup.

"Eat." She ordered when the Blaziken put down the bowl. Gold groaned slightly as he lifted himself off the ground. He inspected his surroundings. He let out a snort of laughter.

"You… Like pokedolls?"

The girl blushed at the comment, eyes burning. "I don't like any f' that _girly_ stuff. Blame prissy boy! S' the one who did this ta ma' secret hideout!"

Gold shrugged and lifted the bowl up to his mouth, blowing on it. "You live in the wild?"

She turned away. "I helped ma' father with his research projects. You musta' heard f' 'im; he's Professor Birch." She turned her head towards Gold again. "The name's Sapphire Birch. Nice ta' meet ya."

Gold slurped up the rest of the soup (which didn't taste as bad as he thought it would) and wiped his mouth on his arm. "I'm Gold. Nice to meet you, _Wild gal._" he smirked and stood up weakly. "I guess I'll be going then…"

"Wait! Don't go!"

Gold turned around quickly and winced. "Why not?"

"Yer' still hurt. Stay the night, and you can go in the mornin'."

He looked into her fierce eyes and couldn't refuse. "Fine." He sighed. Sapphire cheered up, looking much more happier.

* * *

><p>She was a great host, showing him all her pokemon and explaining what she did out here. She had come out briefly to pick some berries, when she heard the cry of a Swallow.<p>

"Sorry that I made you stay out here longer than you planned, Wild gal." Gold genuinely apologized.

Sapphire waved a hand. "Nah. Don't worry bout' it. I would to anythin fer' ya." Gold looked at her funny, and she blushed. "I mean, while yer' injured."

That night, they built a fire and slept beside it together with Sapphire's pokemon around them. Gold woke up in the middle of the night and looked toward Sapphire. She had no blankets or pillows.

Gold smiled down at her and put his blanket over her. He also shifted his pillow toward her, and laid her head gently on it. He also shifted a little closer to her. Embraced in her warmth, he quickly went to sleep.

Beside him, Sapphire smiled.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after a great breakfast, Gold held out his hand. "Well... Thanks for everything."<p>

Sapphire gulped. The moment she took that hand, she'd probably never see him again. "It was nothin'. Really."

They both looked awkward for a moment, then Gold wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Sapphire blushed, but allowed him to hold her for a bit longer.

Gold stepped away, his face pink. "Well... Bye then." He was about to jump down to the forest floor but turned his head with a mischiveous grin. "I'll see you later, Wild gal."

Sapphire stood there, dumfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, that concludes ****my WildSideShipping one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
